


Double trouble

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Blood and Violence, Chains, Cock Rings, Double Anal Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Raven turns into a man, Shapeshifting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor has a special guest, so he orders Logan to act as a waiter.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan (X-Men)/Raven Darkholme | Mystique
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 4
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Double trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereFoeYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/gifts).



> Kinktober day 25: double penetration! I had this idea for a while, I took the chance to write it XD
> 
> Also written for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: bisexual main character! Raven is canonically bi, while Victor and Logan are bi in my headcanon. It's a bi party XD
> 
> Special thanks to YandereFoeYay who heard this idea and supported it!

Creed rarely had guests. And when he did he usually locked Logan up to prevent him from seeing anyone but him.

That was why Wolverine was surprised when his master ordered him to act as a waiter when Mystique came over. He guessed it was to add to his ongoing humiliation since all he was allowed to wear were his usual cuffs and chains, plus, of course, his cock-ring.

He decided to obey, hoping to find a moment to speak in private with Raven. He had an important question to ask her.

He had to bear their mocking towards him and his fallen friends, burying his rage and pain deep inside him. He had to, he didn't want to be punished and locked up before knowing what he needed to know.

He felt his heart skip a beat when Creed got a private call and had to leave him and Raven alone. He followed him with his eyes until he disappeared behind a door, staying tense until he couldn't hear him anymore.

"What is it, Logan? You've been twitching since I walked in." She questioned him.

He looked at her in the eyes, serious and worried.

"How's Kurt?" he asked in a low tone of voice.

Raven snorted.

“Lively, as usual. Even too much in my opinion.”

Logan sighed in relief and relaxed at that knowledge. Since the time Creed had insinuated he might have killed himself he hadn’t been able to shake that doubt off of himself.

“An’…?”

“Marie is fine too.” Mystique interrupted him before he could really ask. “They think I don’t know that they're plotting to free all of you behind my back.”

Logan half-smirked.

“I’m here for them, actually.” Raven continued. “They pleaded me for news about all of you. Kurt asked for you specifically. I think they plan to free you first.” She grimaced.

Wolverine frowned.

“Tell ‘em I’m dead.”

Mystique raised an eyebrow, but she smirked.

“Why, are you ashamed of being seen like this?”

Logan glared at her.

“They stand no chance against Creed.”

“We agree on that. But they won’t believe in your death without proof, you know that.”

Logan shrugged.

“Tell ‘em he never took the suppressor off of me an’ went wild.”

Raven nodded.

“Plausible, they don’t know him well enough to know that he’s not the mindless beast he seems.”

“Yeah…”

Logan looked at his cuffed wrists, opening and closing his hands a couple of times. There were worse things than death, and Creed was an expert on making him suffer.

“Thanks…” he whispered.

“What for?”

“For tellin’ me they’re fine.”

“You could smell a lie.”

Logan shrugged.

“You could’ve ignored me. You could’ve told me to fuck off. But you didn’t.”

“I’m doing this for them, not for you.”

“I know.”

“Besides,” she took her glass and handed it to Logan. “It’s quite satisfying seeing you like this. It’s a fitting role.”

Wolverine glared at her, but he grabbed a bottle of wine and poured some for her.

Victor came back in that moment and grinned at that sight.

“He’s been behavin’?” he asked.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Raven sipped from her glass. “I was hoping to punish him.”

“Do we need a reason?”

Logan shivered as the two of them chuckled. He had been wondering when they would start torturing him physically too.

“I have an idea you’ll love.” Mystique purred.

She put his glass down and stood up, morphing into Victor himself.

The real Creed grinned, his eyes glinting in anticipation.

“Hell no.” Logan protested, taking a step back.

“Hell yes!” Sabretooth replied.

He looked straight into his slave’s eyes to provoke him.

“Are you gonna run?”

Wolverine knew that he couldn’t avoid it, and he also knew that Creed would very happily hunt him down if given the chance. He would also mock him relentlessly if he willingly accepted it. There was no winning situation.

Victor took a step towards him, and Logan instinctively took one back. The master’s grin got even wider.

“We’re gonna have so much fun.” He purred.

“Speak for yourself!”

The split second it took him to decide whether to run or not costed him the entire possibility; Creed grabbed one of his chains before he could even turn completely, tugging it to pull him closer.

“Too slow.” He purred on his face as he grabbed the other chain too, holding him from right under his collar.

Logan cursed, uselessly trying to free himself.

“See?” Victor told Raven, pointing at his slave. “We don’t need a reason to punish him, he’s gonna give us one on a silver platter.”

“So much the better.”

Creed dragged Logan to his bed, where he forced him to sit on his lap.

“You know that fightin’ me is only gonna turn me on.” He purred in his ear before biting it.

Raven kneeled in front of them, grabbing the slave’s neck to keep him still before forcefully kissing him.

Wolverine stood no chance against them, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He kept on struggling even after Victor had tied his hands behind his back.

The latter made him spread his legs, rubbing against his ass and biting his shoulder to keep him still.

Mystique let go of his lips and licked her own, grinning in amusement.

“Where’s the lube?” she asked.

Creed vaguely gestured towards a night table, but luckily for her it was already out.

Raven poured some on her fingers, watching it drip from her claws, then she looked at Logan.

The slave was trying to hide his fear behind an angry facade, but it wasn’t working well. He shivered when he saw the evil glint in Mystique’s eyes.

“You should thank me, Logan, we could fuck you raw.” She mocked him.

Victor chuckled, moving his hands under his slave’s thighs to keep them spread and show his ass.

“I can’t wait to hear you scream.” He purred against his ear.

Raven shoved her fingers inside Logan and immediately moved them in and out to spread the liquid, scratching him and mixing his blood with the lube.

Wolverine hissed in pain and arched his back, clenching around the intrusion in an useless attempt of pushing them out.

Creed licked his vulnerable neck before biting it. He was getting hard already, he couldn’t believe he had never thought of asking Raven for a threesome!

“Fuck!” Logan complained when he felt Mystique’s claws sink deeper in his flesh.

“Front or back?” she asked Victor.

“I see him cry whenever I want, I’ll let you have the front.” He replied with a smirk.

“How generous.” She joked. “You go first, then.”

Sabretooth grinned, keeping Logan still with one arm while he guided himself to his hole. He sighed in pleasure when he easily slid inside, giving a few thrusts just to hear him moan before settling. He laid on his back and dragged his slave down with him, keeping his legs spread open for Raven to get in.

The latter masturbated to reach a full erection, pushing her fingers inside Wolverine again to open him up more.

Logan trembled in pain, gritting his teeth and choking his own cries of pain. He already had a hard time with Victor’s fucking huge dick, he could only imagine how damn painful taking  _ two _ would be.

And he was wrong, terribly wrong. He could not have imagined that much pain.

He cried out loud when Mystique pushed inside him, feeling something rip inside him and his own blood dripping from his ass.

“Nice and tight.” Raven approved.

Both her and Victor started to thrust, slowly at first to get used to all that friction, but they gradually increased their pace.

Logan couldn’t help but cry and shake in pain, his tears streaking his temples and wetting his hair.

He was mercilessly pounded, more blood dripping out of his wounded ass as he was stretched over his limit again and again.

At some point he felt a hand wrap around his dick to jerk him off, but he was suffering too much to know which Victor it belonged to. His hoarse voice broke as it was divided between sobs and moans of pleasure.

He got hard in no time, the constant ramming inside him stimulating his sweet spot too. He heard them talk, surely mocking him, but he couldn’t focus on their words enough to understand them; he was coursed by waves of pleasure and pain that mixed inside him and fogged his mind.

He felt teeth sink in his neck and shoulder, biting him enough to draw blood, even pulling on his nipples as if they wanted to rip them off of him.

“Please!” he begged between sobs.

His torturers laughed, tormenting him even more, scratching him wherever they could reach.

He pleaded and cried, feeling like he was about to rip apart and explode at the same time, even the pleasure of being jerked off turning into pain because of his cock-ring.

He felt Creed - he didn’t know if only one or both - cum inside him and he sobbed even more.

He was in too much pain, he couldn’t stand it any more.

He was about to faint when they ripped his cock-ring off, letting him have some release; he shouted as he unloaded on his own belly, clenching even more on the two dicks inside him.

He realised he had lost consciousness when his eyes focused on two Victors leaning down on him, both of them grinning in amusement. He shivered.

“Don’t leave us so soon, runt, it’s no fun if you’re silent,” one joked.

“And I’m not leaving any time soon, so you better entertain me too,” the other added.

“Shit.”


End file.
